Dracula vs Onaga
by ColdCupoJoe
Summary: Hey everyone! This is another addition to my battle series, this time pitting two diabolical villains against each other in Dracula of Castlevania versus Onaga of Mortal Kombat! This takes Dracula as an amalgamation, with influence from Symphony of the Night, and Onaga from MK Deception before his defeat by Shujinko. Hopefully all characterizations are right and y'all enjoy!


Vlad Dracula Ţepeş vs Onaga

The Dragon King Onaga placed his foot at the throat of his old vizier and now former ruler of Outworld, Shao Kahn. Shao Kahn choked up blood as he struggled, reaching for his hammer just out of reach.

"After all your treachery, you finally see what you are," Onaga sneered. His scaly foot dug deep into Shao Kahn's neck, drawing a trickle of blood from the ousted ruler's flesh. Onaga's tail whipped with anticipation of this moment, his giant spiked wings tucked close to his back.

"A pathetic pretender!" Onaga shouted, forcing his foot down and all the way through Shao Kahn's neck, fully decapitating him. Onaga grinned as he wiped his foot on the ground, taking heavy steps to his throne. He had fully completed his goal, not only of retaking Outworld but thanks to the foolish old man Shujinko, he now held possession of the fabled Kamidogu, and with them ultimate mastery of reality itself. He took great pleasure merging the realms of Outworld, Earthrealm, Netherrealm, Edenia, Order, and Chaos, especially in front of the coward who was unable to do so in his time as Kahn before his execution.

Now Onaga rested at his throne, runic portals surrounding him showing his armies marching through each realm's landmarks. As one of his warriors fell, Onaga simply raised one of his three-clawed hands and snapped. Just as easily as his soldiers had been fell, it rose anew and reinvigorated for the continued fight.

He reveled in his victory, with his necromancy none could defeat his armies, and with the Kamidogu in his control none could stand against him, not even the Elder Gods. He had obtained the ultimate victory he had so longed for. He had finally become the One Being.

As Onaga basked in the victory within the viewing portals, a spattering of footsteps brought his attention back to his throne room. A lowly guard ran forward, his green glowing undead eyes poking out from underneath his wide helmet.

"Lord Onaga," the soldier knelt before the Dragon King, his head bowed in respect and fear.

"Speak," Onaga waved his hand at his underling. The soldier straightened his armored vest and cleared his throat.

"There has been an issue with converging the realms, sire," his voice quivered. While Onaga originally paid this guard no heed, he now had his full unbridled attention. "A small portion of Earthrealm has resisted your power, my liege, and the soldiers that have fallen have not been able to resurrect. It is guarded by a champion beyond our greatest generals, we cannot konquer the entirety of Earthrealm without this small province."

"What is the name of this province?" Onaga snarled, rising from his throne. The soldier scurried out of his king's path, pointing to Earthrealm's portal.

"Wallachia, my lord. It is defended by a kombatant by the name of Dracula. He is invincible!" the guard pleaded. His words didn't slow the Dragon King, however, as he stomped his way to the portal.

"He will bend the knee or his head will be forfeit," Onaga growled, disappearing through the portal.

[Wallachia, Romania. Earthrealm]

Dracula wiped the dark blood from his claws as the fiend fell before him. He was surrounded by corpses in his entrance hall, their bodies littered across the stone floor before servants rushed in to pile the cadavers onto wheeled sleds. The Prince of Darkness smirked as he turned to rise up the stairs into the depths of his castle.

The past few days have been interesting for the dark lord, to say the least. While the world around him began to crumble he pulled from the power of Chaos to isolate all of Wallachia from reality. This proved to only be a temporary solution, however, as these monster soldiers still somehow found their way into his province. Dracula did not mind, however, as they kept him entertained, his creatures of the night fed, and vampiric guards trained.

Besides, whatever the cause of this invading force, they helped him further his goal of extinguishing humanity. He would barely have to lift a finger.

The vampire lord glided over the carpeted stone floor of his castle, glancing into each room as he passed, searching for any more intruders. He saw servants fanatically cleaning various rooms, his devil forge-masters hard at work resurrecting corpses to add to the growing army, and hordes of his beasts sifting through various body parts of fallen foes.

Dracula smiled to himself as he entered his throne room, a large room with high ceilings and an enormous, ornate stained glass window behind a cushioned wooden throne. He sat, an undead servant rushing to his side with a golden goblet which Dracula snatched. The servant produced a silver pitcher, wordlessly pouring thick red blood into the goblet.

Dracula motioned his servant away with a wave of his hand, raising the goblet to his mouth and sipping the blood with delight.

A thunderous crash shook Dracula's castle, causing the blood in his goblet to spill over a bit onto the floor. The Prince of Darkness sneered angrily as he lowered his cup, eyes turning to the throne room entrance.

The doors flew open as Dracula looked up, beyond them stepped a large draconic beast on two legs, cracking stone as he approached the vampire lord. In his hand he clutched Dracula's servant, Death, dragging him by the back of his cloak.

"I assume it is you to whom I owe for the annihilation of humanity?" Dracula asked, swirling his chalice.

"I am Onaga, the Dragon King of Outworld and soon to be the ruler of all that exists!" the humanoid dragon shouted, tossing the skeletal form of Death aside as he approached. Vlad showed no emotion to the fall of his close underling, but rage welled from within him.

"You may have the rest of this world," Dracula casually drank from his goblet, privately sizing up this newcomer. "But if you do not pull your forces from Wallachia you stand against me and are no better than the humans begging for destruction. I sentenced them to extinction, do not make me issue the same decree for you."

"Miserable old man!" Onaga chuckled, flapping his wings to lift himself to a hover just slightly off the ground. "The greatest of Earthrealm's kombatants could not stand against me, and neither will you! You head will make a fine trophy as the last of your miserable realm's."

Dracula threw his goblet, shattering it against the stone floor in a splash of blood as he rose from his throne, drawing his ebony cloak around him.

"You are nothing but a cesspit of greed and rage. Fight for your cause, then, and die for nothing. But enough talk! Have at you!" Dracula spat, raising his cloak. Light grew from within his cloak as a raging fireball flew from the darkness, impacting dead center into Onaga's chest.

Onaga did not even stagger, however, as he continued to stomp forward undeterred with fists clenched. Dracula summoned three more fireballs, all impacting without effect. The vampire lord sneered in anger as Onaga laughed off his magical assault, drawing ever closer.

In a blinding flash of light, Dracula vanished from his throne, causing Onaga to pause his advance, before the Vampire Lord reappeared just behind the Dragon King. While Dracula was tall, he just now was able to see that this Onaga stood a good head taller than himself, his stature only bolstered by his horns and giant wings, but he did not let the beast's height intimidate him. Dracula slashed with his claws, digging deep between Onaga's scales to draw bright crimson blood.

Onaga howled in surprised pain as he whipped his tail, smacking Dracula in the chest to knock him back a step. He spun, the back of his hand connecting with the vampire's jaw, sending the vampire crashing to the ground a few meters away. Dracula bore his fangs as he charged in again, bats emerging from his cloak to swarm the Dragon King.

"Pathetic rats!" Onaga shouted, swatting at the swarming bats that fluttered around his head, attempting to take bites out of his flesh, though his scales proved too tough. His scales did not protect him from Dracula's claws, however, as the vampire dragged his claws across Onaga's stomach, tearing through and drawing blood that flowed onto the ground.

Onaga suffered through the pain, raising his hand and bringing it down upon Dracula's chest to stagger his opponent. He followed up with an uppercut, sending the vampire into the air before reaching out with both giant hands to grapple the dark lord. He roared in Dracula's face before flapping his wings, bringing him all the way to the ceiling before turning and accelerating back toward the ground.

Just before Onaga released Dracula to throw him, however, the vampire lord disappeared into a cloud of mist, dispersing and forming into his vampire form once more just in front of his throne. Onaga flapped his wings as he righted himself, falling to his feet before sprinting at his opponent.

Dracula raised his hands as the ceiling became obscured with dark, swirling clouds. Blood began to rain from the clouds, covering the room and Onaga in a layer of crimson.

"Your sorcery has no effect on me," Onaga shouted above the growing blood storm, his eyes burning red with fire. "You are but a child in the arena of gods!"

"There is no God here," Dracula sneered, a dark aura growing around him. "There is only myself and my prey! The power of Chaos fuels me! Behold my true form and despair!"

Onaga stood wordlessly, only biding his time as Dracula's body began to morph, his arms and legs growing to bear leather bound talons with wings draping from his arms, his torso growing exponentially and head turning into a demonic bat. It was not long before Dracula towered over Onaga by a couple meters, now looking down on the Dragon King.

"I do not hate you, as one cannot hate livestock. Grazing animal to be slaughtered," the demon sneered, baring its teeth. As he spoke the words, the castle around the two fighters began to collapse as if they were in a shattered mirror. Onaga now stood atop writhing flesh, the pulsating ground stretching as far as the eye could see. The sky took on the form of purple eyes, staring unblinkingly at the two adversaries below. Shambling corpses limped on the fleshy landscape with hollow, soulless eyes.

Dracula charged forward, now taking a brutal offensive in his demonic form as he swiped his claws at Onaga. Onaga blocked with raised arms, blowing gusts of wind with his giant wings to attempt to throw off his opponent, but to no avail. He took his opportunities when he could, digging his dragon claws into the demonic beast, tearing flesh from bone and splattering both combatants with torrents of blood.

Onaga opened his mouth, spewing flames around Dracula in such close proximity, but the demon simply laughed off the fire as he continued his frenzied assault.

"Your fire cannot harm me here in Hell! The devil himself is too afraid to meet me in combat, you cannot hope to scorch one used to hellfire!" Dracula shouted, dragging his claws across Onaga's chest. Onaga staggered backwards, clutching his wound before concentrating his healing magic to bind his torn flesh back together.

"You merge the realms effortlessly? You are not the only one with that power," Onaga declared, clenching his fist. The medallion at his chest began to glow a rainbow of colors as the vision of hell began to fade back into the castle throne room. Dracula looked confusedly around the room as Hell faded into stone.

"The power of Chaos? What have you done with it?" Dracula's demonic form shouted, blood dripping from his sharp toothed mouth.

"You may have the power of Chaos, but the power of the Kamidogu powers me! I have cut this castle from the plane of existence. You can draw your powers from Hell no longer, sorcerer!" Onaga shouted, his wing beats raising himself into the air once more.

"I still have enough power to drain you of your soul, you miserable worm!" Dracula shouted. He charged forward, arms outstretched to meet Onaga's claws. The two struggled in the arm lock as Dracula lunged forward with his head, chomping at Onaga's exposed flesh.

Onaga ducked his head out of the way, but Dracula's teeth latched onto the wings upon one of the wings on the Dragon King's back, tearing it free with a sickening snap. The vampire spat the wing aside as he dove in for another bite at Onaga's neck.

Fire welled from within the Dragon King's throat, however, as he spewed a stream of flame into Dracula's open mouth, filling his insides with the blazing heat. Dracula broke the arm lock to stagger backwards, feeling himself burning from the inside out as his connection to the powers of Chaos slowly began to fade. His body shrank back to its humanoid form as smoke flowed from Dracula's mouth. He looked up from his knee to see Onaga standing above him.

"You… you are no Belmont. I will rise again, as mankind loses its faith in God and their greed surfaces, I will rise!" Dracula coughed smoke, giving a slight grin. "We shall meet again, blood of Dragon!"

"And I shall await you with bated breath for you to overcome the boundaries of death," Onaga whispered into Dracula's ear, grabbing the weakened vampire by the head. With a mighty tug he freed Dracula of his head, his body slumping heavily to the ground, a torrent of blood flowing across the stone floor.

Onaga pulled the decapitated head to his face, grinning at the pale head before him before attaching it to his side, turning to leave the castle. One last obstacle down in his path to become the One Being.

Winner:

Onaga

Will be going on a short hiatus, but stay tuned for more in the future!


End file.
